Akiyama Ryūji
Akiyama Hajime Ryūji (秋山基竜地, lit Earth dragon Akiyama group) is the Sixth General of the Dark Guild QuadDracoras. He is a dangerous user of Elemental Martial Arts. Appearance Akiyama is a tall fair-skinned man with dark blue eyes, spiky yet wavy chin-length blond hair, with a well-defined built and respectably muscular frame. He wears a dark hood and cloak with arm bands and leather boots, with the Roman numeral six (VI) sewn into his leather gloves. Personality Noramally a calm and reserved man, with a violent edge that can appear suddenly. He normally is spending his spare time on the roof of the Guild Building and avoiding contact with the others of the Guild. Akiyama avoids contact with the others because he, for one reason or another, just cannot get along well with Nora Valentine and the two seem to fight whenever they are around each other. In combat, though he uses a 'Gentle Fist' style, he is viscious and ruthless. He attacks swiftly with rotating, whip-like motions, that add to the force behind his strikes. History Akiyama became a member of QuadDracoras early in the Guild's history, though he has kept his reasons for joining secret from the other members. Nora believes his purpose for being there is to annoy and fight with her and would just love to run Chino-Ame through him. His mastery of his magic and Martial Arts came shortly before he was named as one of the Guild's Generals. In fact he feels he completely mastered his magic and Martial Arts during the job that got him to the position of General. Akiyama doesn't tell the others which is job was, only the Guild's Co-Leaders know which job it was, as he constantly takes on multiple jobs at once. Synopsis Destruction of the Dragon Lair Magic and Abilities Elemental Martial Arts: Akiyama's main magic. This is more of a fighting style than a magic but incorporates magic into fighting. It involves enhancing martial arts with elements like earth and fire etc. Several of his spells begin with "Open Palm" which refer to his fighting style. *'Open Palm Earth Wave' (手のひら地球波, Tenohira Chikyū Nami): Akiyama, with Earth Magic, strikes the ground with his palm(s), causing the ground around him to react like the surface of the water when struck. *'Open Palm Wind Shove' (手のひら風が突き出す, Tenohira-fū ga Tsukidasu): by concentrating Wind Magic in his palm, Akiyama strikes his opponent's sternum. This attack launches the opponent backwards and knocks the wind out of them. *'' ''Open Palm Diverting Air'' (手のひら転用空気, Tenohira Ten'yō Kūki): this begins similarly to Open Palm Wind Shove, however instead of attacking his opponent, Akiyama uses Air Magic to redirect his opponent's attacks. The redirection is only enough to make his opponent's attack miss. *'Open Palm Lightning Blade''' (手のひら雷刃, Tenohira Raiha): Akiyama covers his hand and forearm with Lightning Magic giving his following thrusting attack the ability to pierce his opponent. He increases the attack's power by twisting his arm as he thrusts. *'Open Palm Shadow Palm' (手のひら影手のひら, Tenohira Kage Tenohira): with the use of Shadow Magic, Akiyama strikes the side of his opponent's head or body. Akiyama increases the force behind this attack by spinning first. **'Open Palm Extending Shadow Palm' (影手のひらを広げる手のひら, Kage Tenohira o Hirogeru Tenohira): Akiyama lengthens the range of Open Palm Shadow Palm with the use of Shadow Magic by extending the magic outwards from his hand. *'Rising Heat Soaring Heel' (上昇熱はかかとの高騰, Jōshō Netsu wa Kakato no Kōtō): Akiyama strikes his opponent's head/temple with his flame covered heel. *'Crushing Heel Sand Geyser' (ヒール砂間欠泉を粉砕, Hīru Suna Kanketsusen o Funsai): he stomps on the ground causing sand to erupt from the ground under the opponent. *'Frozen Point Elbow Strike' (凍結点肘のストライキ, Tōketsuten Hiji no Sutoraiki): coating his elbow in Ice Magic, Akiyama slams his elbow into his opponent. This usually hits the ribs or sternum. *'Consuming Darkness Elbow Drop' (かかる闇エルボードロップ, Kakaru Yami Erubōdoroppu): covering his elbow with Darkness Magic, Akiyama drives his elbow down onto the top of his opponent's head. Martial Arts Master: being a Elemental Martial Arts user, Akiyama is also a master in Martial Arts. His fighting styles are Piguapuan and Bājíquán (two complimentary styles often taught together). Enhanced Strength: Akiyama is well toned and muscled from his Martial Arts dedication. This has resulted in his strength become greater than that of the average man. Enhanced Speed: along with his enhanced strength from his training, his speed is also remarkably greater. Enhanced Endurance: with his mastery of Piguapuan and Bājíquán, Akiyama's endurance is enough that he can continue fighting even after being injured in a fight. Trivia *Appearance and some abilities based on Natsu Tanimoto from the series History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi *'Open Palm Lightning Blade' was influenced by Kakashi Hatake's Chidori from the series Naruto Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:QuadDracoras Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist